


i never planned on someone (like you)

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, College Student Daeyeol, Joochan is actually texting Jibeom, M/M, Part-timer Barista Sungyoon, failed miserably lmao enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: A college student, Daeyeol loves coffee and he often visits a cafe where a blonde barista works in, crushing on the guy but always ended up bickering with the blonde barista over small things.





	i never planned on someone (like you)

**Author's Note:**

> personally loves this one and giving a shot at humor that I never have lol

It is a routine of Daeyeol to come and sit inside the cafe across the road for every single day without a miss. It's a small, quaint cafe, one he's been to a couple times after class, and he likes it. This place is practically heaven, and that thought makes him feel comfortable, try to look just a little bit smarter, in the hopes that someone, the person he has been eyes on will finally notice him.

If he was asked why he liked to come there, he would like to say that he loves coffees from the cafe.

Of course, it would be a lie from his side.

It was because he loves the coffees made by a blonde barista behind the counter.

"I'd like to have a cappuccino, please?" He placed an order, swallowing feeling a bit intimidated at the strong gaze by the blonde barista behind the counter.

 _And you_ , he doesn't say.

For a starter, he feels weak already.

The blonde barista, Choi Sungyoon - it says on the name tag - nods, his fingers busy tapping something on the monitor. "Alright, anything else?" He offers, smiling encouragingly, and Daeyeol tries to offer a smile back. It probably just comes out looking silly.

 _I want you_. "Hm, that's all."

The barista hums lightly, he's still smiling, though, which Daeyeol almost melts at the bunny smile. "It will be $14 as usual." He announces, looks up at Daeyeol's face with a smile appears on his lips and writes something down on the paper he has in front of him. It takes all of Daeyeol's willpower not to attempt to peek at what he's writing.

Something tells him not to put his hopes up for nothing.

Daeyeol took his wallet out, taking few notes out. "As usual," He lets out a chuckle, followed by a silent giggle from the barista.

"As usual." The barista repeated after him, keeping a low giggle as he settles in the payment.

Daeyeol's widen, and frozen in place, toes curling and uncurling, and he's starting to sweat a bit as well. He can feel it on the back of his neck, he really, really wants to wipe at it but somehow he can't seem to bring himself to move - he didn't want to come out looking like a fool in front of the younger barista.

If it ain't the cutest sound ever he heard, what will it be?

"I'll call your name out once your coffee done!" Sungyoon says, fixing his apron's tie at the back before going to make the coffee.

Before he knows it, he's leapt to his feet, grinning for the first time since he stepped foot into this small retro cafe, half of him flies into a blissful daydream of the blonde's cute smiles. "Sure."

Keep it cool, Lee Daeyeol, keep it cool, he reminds himself mentally.

Daeyeol is not a believer of first sight love. Falling in love with someone would mean that he willingly accepts the flaws and beauty of the person.

But things were different. He's quite not sure why coming to see the barista suddenly becomes a must-do thing in his life. He just did.

There were days he can't get to visit but once he gets a chance, he would gladly take it.

He was comfortable with this whole thing, coffees and a guy named Choi Sungyoon, the barista who made his coffees.

 

❇

 

Daeyeol can't believe how bad his luck is.

So - the day had started out pretty well. He attended his class on time, pass up two assignments and smiled at everyone he meets on the hallway and then got to cafe straightaway, seeing a peek of crowded cafe outside.

And then all was fine and dandy and he'd ordered his favorite coffee (because he deserves it) that the blonde barista personally delivered it to his table. It was really kind of nice when the barista smiled at him gracefully and said sweet things, too, wishing him a good day, and Daeyeol was starting to think that hey, I could get used to this when -

"Oh my god, sir -"

He's not quite sure how it happens since he was day dreaming, but somehow someone spills a medium cappucino to go all over him.

On his supposed to be a good day. Which is, yeah, just his luck.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Someone sets the almost slipped cup of coffee back down on the table - it's spilling over the cap, just a little bit, brown drops of coffee rolling down the side of the cup.

He really doesn't realize it what's happening around him. He just knows he got spilled over a brown coffee and now his shirt was painted with the brown drips which is a white ones till a familiar petite figure reaches out to offers him a wad of paper towel.

"Here, use this." The blonde barista told him, having a vigorous look on his creased expression as he sighed instantly when Daeyeol was too stunned by his own at the spilled shirt and just pats the shirt dry even though it was probably useless, though.

Daeyeol chances a look at the small guy's face, and then regrets the decision almpst immediately, because the guy was too close for god's sake. He's sure he gets a sniff of Sungyoon's hair when the guy was busy cleaning his shirt up.

He gulped hard, isn't it illegal to do so without the younger's knowing? He could get jailed for that, or maybe not.

The person - a tall dark-haired girl with glasses - asks, looking confused and guilty, and Daeyeol flushes, waving his hands frantically in front of him which he settles in with a friendly I'm fine, it's nothing, I can handle it, not that he noticed a fury glare sent behind his back. The girl looked worried, saying her last apology before moves on.

Sungyoon settles with using it to wipe at the side of table, after that, breathes out a concern at him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, yeah, um... thank you," The words die in his mouth when the younger male looks no less mollified by his attempt at set the direction right, and when he's just kind enough to let the villain of this accident go.

He immediately sits up a little straighter, trying to find something else he could possibly say anything -

_"Lee Daeyeol-ssi."_

He almost doesn't recognise the voice, not immediately, he hadn't heard it before, sounded a bit too intimidated to him to handle them.

 _Oh_.

Sungyoon marches over, grabs Daeyeol by the wrist, grabs the towel on the table before practically dragging him away, leaving a confused customers around them.

Basically, the latter did bring him to the changing room. "This sucks," Sungyoon mumbles to himself as he opens his locker to find something.

Daeyeol is just standing there unmoved where Sungyoon lets his wrist go, waiting for the barista to come back to him. He grumbles sourly, rubbing his skin that feels gross now.

"What the hell, mister customer?" Sungyoon says, glaring at him, arms folded so tightly as he leans in against the metal locker on his back after Daeyeol gladly took the new shirt he offered. "Way to be a kind and pure angel you are."

"Hey!" Daeyeol fights straghtaway, pulling his coffee-drained shirt off in front of the guy. "She's the one who screwed up, not me!"

"Yeah, sure, so if maybe you're not daydreaming by your own, your hand won't probably knock over her coffee, whatever, but what kind of idiot basically made someone spills coffee on himself?"

"Hey, for the record, I didn't actually spill it-"

"Thank fuck you didn't, but you're the one who get spilled over, which is bad enough-"

"I didn't ask your opinion," Daeyeol defeated, sulking like a butthurt little boy as he put the shirt on, perfectly fit him.

When he's done putting the shirt on, he looks up and it's Choi Sungyoon, his secret crush, right in front of him, folding his arms and looking distinctly unamused.

"If you are done," He says, jerking his thumb in the direction of order counter. "I need to go back to the counter. I've got a lot of things to do, y'know?"

He acts nonchalantly, looking all the places but the blonde barista. He is confirmed sulking.

He's ready to go now, sparing a quick glance at the barista who stands in front of his locker where he takes the shirt out just now.

"Thank you for the shirt," He says, hands on the door, ready to take off, "And for your information, I am older than you, you brat."

Okay.

That's escalated a real quick, from crush to enemy.

And if he turns around to the guy behind him again, he might see a little smile creeping up on the barista's lips.

 

❇❇

 

After the day of the incident, Daeyeol considers changing the place he always buys coffee, but it's really not worth it - he truthfully loves coffees from that cafe where his now #1 unofficial enemy works in.

It's honestly just his luck to have ended up ordered a coffee from the younger barista when he already planned to avoid the usual shifts hours he'd knew the male been working. As if Mondays weren't shitty enough already but he doesn't have to act up to the barista today.

No, not today.

"Hey, old man!"

 _Yeah_ , definitely not today.

"Quit day dreaming," Sungyoon calls him, and Daeyeol looks at him, threatening a death glare and the barista doesn't even buying it. "Here's your order."

"Thanks," Daeyeol manages to mumbles, snatching the cup from Sungyoon's grip ( _carefully, though, carefully_ ) before his feet off ready to go.

"Thanks for stopping by," The blonde barista says. "Hope you have a great day!"

Daeyeol turns back, looking surprised, raising his brow towards the barista behind the counter before stick his tongue out at Sungyoon as he goes.

"Thanks," He says, quietly, before taking his leave with a cup in hand and he leaves the cafe with a vague sense of satisfaction which is kind of entirely unwelcome and alien.

Since ever, his visits to the cafe would always end with them throwing remarks on each other and to be truth, it wasn't bad at all. No harm between remarks they made but just one of them had to give up.

 

❇❇❇

 

On Sunday Daeyeol finds himself at the other coffee shop down the street which it feels foreign not to go to coffee shop where Sungyoon works in but in any case he doesn't really want to think about it right now, not when he had textbook open in front of him with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

  
Together with him, a long-time friend and fellow college sufferer Joochan, who's actually doing anything productive, his textbooks mysteriously disappeared on the table. He's playing his phone tirelessly - texting his boyfriend, probably - bluntly not minding the miserable guy in front of him.

"Coffee here isn't matched my taste," Daeyeol complains bitterly, leaning down slowly to press his cheek against the textbook. "I deserve better."

"No, hyung, you don't drink coffee right now. It's hot chocolate, you know that." Joochan says, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay, fine. It's not related," Daeyeol concedes, "But why must the jerk make a good coffee, that perfectly fits my taste? Ugh," Daeyeol groans, loud enough that people sitting beside their table turns and look at him, bizarre. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate that Choi Sungyoon so much,"

"Hmm," Joochan just makes a vague noise of acknowledgement, keeping on his screen phone without any break and Daeyeol groans again, silently screaming betweet the pages of his textbook.

 

❇

 

Monday comes round. Daeyeol very reluctantly makes his way to the cafe, steps into the store Sungyoon's already there, starting up coffee machine for the day.

"Hey," Daeyeol says, tentatively, and when the blonde turns around to the voice, he was welcomed by a sight of a bruise on his forehead.

"Woah, what happened?" Daeyeol points out, eyeballs the purple bruise on his forehead with raised eyebrows. It was visibly appeared among the blond strands, obviously a quite bruise.

The young barista shrugs, consciously bringing his hand to the bruise.

"I think I might knocked my head somewhere, I don't really remember it since last time, I was -" Daeyeol's head anticipated at it. " _Drunk_."

"Good for brats like you," Daeyeol huffs.

An awkward silence suddenly greet them somewhere in the air, making Daeyeol considers giving himself a bruise, too, on the forehead.

The customers slowly started to fill the cafe, and Sungyoon falls back onto his familiar pattern of greeting customers, taking orders and making coffees like expert he is. He was doing incredibly great in his job, and he's so used to it by now, and maybe that's why he doesn't expect it at all when he turns around to see Daeyeol still eyeing the bruise on his forehead.

"Hey, old man," Sungyoon exclaimed out, an confused expression on his face. "I told you to quit staring-"

"Did you ice it?" Daeyeol asks, not giving the man a chance to keep on rambling as he was actually worried about the bruise. It looks like it hurts a lot.

"It's enough to tease me, okay, serves me right - _wait_ , what?"

"I said, did you ice it," Daeyeol repeats impatiently. "When you got the bruise. How long has it been anyway?"

Sungyoon seems trying to recall it back, literally wearing this dazed out expression on his face before he comes down to earth again.

God, please don't be so cute, I _hate_ you.

"I think couple of days, maybe," Sungyoon says, with just the slightest tinge of apprehension, keeping himself occupied with his jobs while talking to Daeyeol. "What do you mean icing it-"

At least it's a decent conversation, thank god.

Daeyeol sits up straighter at the answers, "Are you serious?" He folds his arms around his broad chest, looking sour on his face only to get a glare of the latter by this point. "Did you apply ice to the bruise?"

"Hm, no?" Sungyoon answers, completely puzzled.

"...no wonder it looks quite bad," He mumbles, shaking his head, and Sungyoon seems not care about it as he's busy doing a coffee on the other hands.

"Hey, Choi Sungyoon," Daeyeol comes up with something. "When is your break?"

"Few hours more," Sungyoon's blinking, still very, very confused at the road of this conversation going. "Why?"

"Alright, I'll see you few hours later with an oilnment for that," He points at the bruise, obviously it was a badly swollen. "Don't go anywhere, wait here, understand?"

"Oh, okay..." Sungyoon was taken back but doesn't say anything to against the older man. "I'll wait here."

"Good."

By the time Daeyeol walks away with his cup of coffee Sungyoon had made, Sungyoon is still trying to understand the whole thing with the coffee enthusiast guy.

Sungyoon really did wait for him at one of the table inside the cafe, simply enjoying the bright day he sees through the window. His break isn't long enough to get somewhere else other than the cafe, but enough to have a bit rest despite of busy day.

Daeyeol smiles at the sight of blonde barista sitting on the table by himself, holding a plastic on his hand with aloe vera gel he brought from the pharmacy.

"Okay, let me see your head." He says, dropping the plastic down on the surface of the table in front of Sungyoon, taking out the gel.

Sungyoon just obediently followed his instruction, revealing his forehead aside and Daeyeol couldn't help but frowned hard at the bruise as if he was the one who had it.

"Woah, it was pretty bad. Don't you have concussion?" He says, looks closely to the purple skin, gently putting the gel on it with cotton.

Sungyoon just shakes his head, lets out a hiss when a cold gel pressed on his forehead.

"This is what you get when you're an idiot," Daeyeol utters, trying not to press a pressure on the swollen bruise. "Do you?"

"Yeah, right. Drunk me is on fault." Sungyoon snaps. "It isn't like I was completely sober, I was drunk for god's sake!"

"Who asked you to be drunk?"

"It's not me, okay? I won't drink that much, not until I was completely knocked off."

Daeyeol imagines the younger really does need a protection, obviously too fragile to be his own. He sighs internally.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Daeyeol gives up, no longer scolding the pained boy. "Apply it on your forehead often, in few days, it will come down."

Sungyoon nods at the advice, "Alright, thank you, old man."

Daeyeol ruffles the boy's hair, turning it into a cute mess but he's not feeling sorry at all for it. "You idiot brat."

 

❇❇❇❇

 

Time goes by so quickly.

Sungyoon... well, they were still bickering as usual every time they meet at the cafe, but it's not a huge fight, though, more likely they're being themselves.

In fact, he's actually come to look forward to it like he used to be before except he won't say it out loud.

"He's not that bad," Daeyeol admits once, to Joochan, and Joochan actually looks up at him, eyebrow raised.

He remembers the days he spent in the cafe, sparing a look at the blonde barista who doesn't notice being watched and the contentment he feels inside. He's happy with things right now, he's doing good at his studies and he always has his favorite coffee every day in his hands.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks. _Life is good._

When Joochan says something, he didn't expect it to be "Well, it's about time you and him got together finally, isn't it?" and at that precise moment he slips and does really bash his head on the table all over again.

Joochan just looks at him blankly and says, in his usual excited voice, "Maybe you should just ask him out."

 

(This time he's icing his own bruises.)

 

❇❇❇❇❇

 

So, one day when he visits the cafe like usual and sees no blonde barista behind the counter, instead a black haired guy wipes the counter with a cloth alone.

Same cafe he visited regularly but it was completely different at the same time.

He looked at his watch again, sure he's not late at all. It supposed to be the younger barista's working hours and would greet him at instant he rings the door's bell.

He feels a thousand knots inside his stomach when he is still not finding the barista around the cafe either mopping the floor or anything. The air seems unusual for him to breathe.

He bluntly ignored it, trying to be positive. "H-hi, can I have a large cup of latte?"

The new cashier takes his order in, "Anything else, sir?" The boy, clearly a new worker cheerfully places a gummy smile on his angelic face. He seems so young though.

"Hm," Daeyeol hesitantly hummed at the younger boy, gracefully the boy's eyes lights up at him. "Where's the barista who always worked here? I don't see him around," He asks, trying to keep his cool.

The boy, based on his name tag, Bomin opened his mouth excitedly, "Ah, Sungyoon hyung?" Daeyeol nods. "He already quit. Yesterday was his last day."

Daeyeol's jaw dropped at the news. Of course, he didn't know since he crumpled up in his room doing the college projects for several days. About time when he's about to ask the boy out.

"I see." He says, feigned the dejected feelings content inside his heart.

He was hit by the wave of regret for not asking the barista his number, angry at himself for not doing a move.

Now, he has nothing to keep in touch with the blonde when he likes talking to the barista the most even it was actually more to argue over useless things than just a normal conversation. That doesn't stop the anxiety that attacks him constantly at that moment.

The thought of he's losing the small guy makes him feel nauseous.

The door's bell suddenly rings at his thought, unconsciously looking towards the door. Maybe he looks at it with a little hope inside him.

"Ah, you came today." An attractive voice greets him kindly, smile appears upon his brightened expression.

Daeyeol's eyes widened at the presence of unexpected person he would ever think.

The former barista changed his hair, he's no longer blonde. He looks soft with black haired in casual clothes along a bag slung on his shoulder. He looks even better in casual outfits instead of the clothes he always wears during his shifts. Right now, the younger looks like his age, fluffy and smol buried half of his face inside the thick scarf, considering to how red his nose and cheeks due to the cold weather.

He can't believe what he's seeing in front of him.

The former barista seems not notice his surprised face, walking to his side with a bizarre look on his eyes.

"I thought you won't come here anymore. It was quite days you were absent." He laughs a bit, thinking it was actually a little silly of him to put his hopes up that Daeyeol would come for him again.

"I heard you're quitting." Daeyeol managed to let out towards the barista.

The barista nods, "Yes, I quit. I couldn't keep it up with classes and works together so I decided to quit."

"Choi Sungyoon,"

Sungyoon looks back at the taller man, lifting his brows at the sudden call. Apparently he was actually there for other things. Yeah, of course. "Hm?"

"Would you like to date me?" Daeyeol confessed, looking calm despite the determined feeling built up inside him. God, if his heart isn't stammering too much, he could faint right now.

"What?" Sungyoon blinked his eyes none.

"Choi Sungyoon," Sungyoon's head quick up at the firm but gentle call. "If tomorrow you won't be mine, I'm going to be very sad. So, give me a chance being with you."

Sungyoon looks bewildered at the confession, "...Okay," He says, beaming the infamous bunny smile, and Daeyeol's heating up. "I'll go out with you, old man."

"Start calling me hyung, you brat!"

The now black-haired guy laughs, "Okay, hyung."

"Good."

He can't stop looking at the smile, just the slightest curve to the corners of his lips but still, he just made Sungyoon smile. Isn't it the happiest moment in his life right now?

He's happy, really, really, really happy.

And he thinks Sungyoon is, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say thank you to odori-nim (sorry I didn't know your name, please tell me if you read this.) for sending me a prompt, I am not really good at writing but I really hope you're enjoying this! 
> 
> Also, drop kudos and/or comments below. Highly appreciated if you do so ㅠㅠ


End file.
